The Plan
by Cups-And-Ice
Summary: "Beca likes Chloe. Chloe likes Beca. Everyone can see it, well exept for them. " The bellas come up with a plan to get Beca and Chloe together. Please review and tell me if I should update this or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters used in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Beca likes Chloe. Chloe likes Beca. Everyone can see it, well for them. The bellas don't understand it, they are constantly flirting and touching, yet they both believe the other has purley platonic feelings for them . One day after rehersal Aubrey finally decides she has had enough and calls an emergency bellas meeting - excluding Beca and Chloe of course.

"Hey Aubrey, whats this about and how come you let Chloe and Beca leave?" Cynthia Rose questions as the bellas sit in a semi-circle facing Aubrey.

"Well as we all know, Beca and Chloe have major toners for each other. And i think it's about time they get their heads out their asses and do something about it, because quite frankly it's getting distracting". Aubrey replies and the rest of the bellas just nod, its clear to al of them how Beca and Chloe feel about each other.

"Hey, if i say I have a toner for Chloe can I leave too?" Fat Amy called out. Aubrey looked at her before turning her attention back to the rest of the bellas.

"But Aubrey, they're not going to do anything because they are both too scared to admit their feelings" Stacie piped up from her place in the semi-circle. The rest of the girls murmured in agreement.

"I know" Aubrey replied simply "That is why we are going to do something about it".

"Do what exactly? It better not involve cardio, because I've done enough of that to last me a lifetime!" Fat Amy called out.

"No Amy it doesn't involve cardio. We are going to do what bellas do best"At the puzzled looks she was receiving Aubrey continued "We are going to sing to them!" She exclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The girls didn't look as excited as Aubrey had hoped. "Please tell me you don't plan on us all circling Beca and Chloe and singing a cover of 'Kiss The Girl' " Stacie said with a sigh.

Aubrey looked shocked at this, how did Stacie know what she had planned? "Well yes actually, I think that would work."

All the bellas groaned and Cynthia Rose spoke up "Aubrey you know that won't work, Beca is one of the most awkward people I have ever met she would probably just run away, and that would leave Chloe heartbroken".

Aubrey seemed to contemplate this for a second before agreeing that that does sound like something Beca would do, and she knows how hurt Chloe would be if that happened. She looked around at the bellas "Well, does anybody have any better ideas?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We could lock them in a room full of venomous snakes and refuse to let them out until they admit their feelings" Lily spoke almost inaudibly. The few who had managed to hear just looked at her with wide eyes before turning away as if she didn't say anything.

"I have an idea!" Stacie called out, "And I guarantee it will work" she said confidently.

All the bellas looked at her questionably, waiting for her to continue.

"Come one spit it out, I have a date with one of my boyfriends in half an hour" Fat Amy wined.

"Its simple really" Stacie paused "We make them jealous"

The bellas wore thoughtful looks on their faces as they considered the idea. "That could work" Jessica, one of the quieter bellas said.

"But who would we try to make jealous?" Cynthia Rose aimed her question at Stacie.

"Well who is more likely to admit their toner?"The bellas thought for a moment before saying in unison "Chloe".

"It's settled then, someone has to flirt with the hobbit to make Chloe jealous, and it definitely isn't gonna me!" Aubrey stated and gaged slightly at the last part.

"I'll do it" Stacie offered, "I find it fun making Beca feel uncomfortable!". The bellas just laughed, knowing Stacie was the best person to make Chloe jealous.

"Alright then, we'll start tomorrow, meeting dismissed" Aubrey said and the bellas began filling out.

When she was alone, Aubrey smiled to herself, hopefully this would work and her best friend would be happy - even if it was the hobbit was the cause of this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters used in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Stacie arrived at bellas practice wearing an extremely short skirt and a very low-cut top. Nobody batted an eyelid, this was Stacie after all. She strutted over to sit next to Beca - who was actually on time for once- and winked at Aubrey in the process.

Beca and Chloe were talking among themselves, Chloe's hand occasionally touching Becas knee as she spoke. Aubrey called for everyone's attention as the last few bellas filed into the room. Everyone settled down and Chloe made her way over to stand next to Aubrey.

"Okay everyone, rehearsal should have started 3 minutes ago. Today we are going to start with cardio then we will move on to choreography". Everyone groaned at this, everyone except for Stacie that is, who saw this as a perfect opportunity to get close to Beca.

She saw that Chloe was about to approach Beca, so she grabbed the alt-girls arm before she had a chance. "Hey Becs, wanna run with me?".

Beca gave Stacie a strange look before answering with a dragged out "Suurrreee". They stated a light jog over to the stairs, leaving a confused and slightly upset Chloe behind.

Aubrey watched the interaction carefully, smiling to herself as she could see the plan was already starting to work. Because she kept her eyes on Stacie who kept casually grazing Becas arm with her own, she failed to notice Fat Amy sneaking off and laying down one of the rows of chairs.

"So Becs, what are your plans for tonight?" Stacie asked as she noticed Chloes eyes were fixed on her and Beca.

"Just a shift at the radio station till 6 then I guess I'll just work on my mixes, nothing special" Beca shrugged.

"No plans for a Friday night, I would have thought you'd have a date or something" Stacie pried, knowing full well Beca wouldn't have a date.

"Ha" Beca laughed "Why would you think I would have a date?" She questioned, giving Stacie a curious glance.

"Well for starters you're hot!" Stacie said loud enough for Chloe to hear, who was now running just slightly behind them. Beca blushed at Stacies comment and gave a shy smile. "So anyways," Stacie continued "if you have no other plans do you wanna do something with me tonight?".

Beca seemed to freeze at this, was Stacie coming onto her? No, she couldn't be, it's just Stacie being Stacie. "Um...well, I was going to work on my mixes-"

Before Beca could come up with an excuse to get out of going with Stacie, the tall girl herself interrupted her "NO! You can work on your mixes whenever you want, tonight you and I are gonna hit the town!" Stacie said with a wink, before running ahead of Beca, not giving her a chance to turn down the offer.

Chloe quickly took Stacies place next to Beca "What was that?" Chloe asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"I think I have a date with Stacie tonight, but I'm not completely sure" Beca replied with a furrowed eyebrow.

"You're going out with Stacie?" Chloe asked, Beca swore she saw a hurt expression wash over Chloes face but it was quickly covered by a smile. To anyone else it just looked like a typical 'Chloe Beale' smile, but Beca could see past it.

"Well she didn't leave me with much of a choice" Beca replied, then an idea came to her "Hey why don't you come with us?" She asked hopefully.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude" Chloe lied.

"You'd be doing me a favour actually, we could invite the rest of the bellas too." Beca said.

"Well, then I'd love to! As long as you're sure." Chloe smiled, Beca was about to reply before Aubrey called all the bellas to a stop.

"Okay everyone, that's enough cardio, time for choreography" Aubrey called. She had watched the interaction closely and still couldn't understand why Beca and Chloe couldn't see that their tones were mutual.

As the girls started working on the dance routine, Stacie once again made her way over to Beca. "Hey Becs, so I was thinking for tonight we could go to that new club that just opened in town, its supposed to be really good".

"Yeah sure, and about tonight, I thought it'd be fun to invite the rest of the bellas, you know Aubrey's always going on about how we need to 'bond' or whatever" Beca said, hoping Stacie would be okay about the bellas to joining them. She didn't want to go on a date with Stacie, but she didn't want to upset her the girl, she was her friend after all.

"Well I was kinda hoping it would just be the two of us, but your right, it will be fun if the rest of the bellas join" Stacie smiled. She thought this could work in her favour. Chloe would surely want to tell Beca how she felt as soon as she saw Stacie grind up against the alt-girl later tonight.

Beca just offered a smile in return then turned to tell Chloe the good news. Stacie sent out a group text to the other bellas

_'Get your dancing shoes on ladies because we're going out tonight! Mission get Beca and Chloe together is on aca-bitches!"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters in this story.**

**A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to say a quick thank you for all the support I have been getting for all of my fics. If you have any prompts or suggestions let me know. As always, please follow, favourite and review. Here is Chapter 3 - let me know what you think :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

That night, Aubrey was trying to decide what to wear when Chloe bounced in her room unannounced. "Hey Bree, you have to hurry up the bellas will be here soon". After Stacie had sent the group text, the rest of the Bellas had agreed to tag along and they decided to all meet at Chloe and Aubrey's apartment before heading to the club together.

"Relax Chlo, my hair and make-ups done. I just need to decide on a dress" Aubrey said as she turned around holding out two dresses. "Woah, you look hot!" Aubrey said as she took in Chloe's appearance. Chloe has wearing a strapless black dress that stopped at her mid-thigh and she wore her hair in loose curls. She had on a nude coloured lipstick and focused more on her eye makeup, making her crystal blue eyes stand out more than they already do.

"Why thankyou" Chloe said with a smile as she spun round.

"So, who are you trying to impress tonight?" Aubrey questioned with smirk.

"Nobody." Chloe answered simply and Aubrey gave her a disbelieving look. "What, cant a girl just look nice for herself. Does it have to be for the benefit of someone else?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe. I know you. And I also know that is your lucky dress, you wear it when you want to get someone to sleep with you" Aubrey pointed out while she slipped on her own dress, having just decided it was more appropriate for where they were going.

"I told you, I just wanted to look nice"Chloe lied. The truth was she was trying to get Beca's attention. Chloe had had a crush on Beca for a while now, but the brunette being asked out by Stacie made Chloe realise that Beca isn't going to stay single for long. She needed to decide whether she was going to go for it with Beca, or try to move on. And tonight wast the night she as going to make that decision.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Aubrey and Chloe had put the final touches to their outfits, one by one the rest of the Bellas all started to fill into their apartment. The only one they were waiting on now was Beca.

"Where is that little midget?" Fat Amy asked to no-one in particular "I want to get to the club so I can show off some of my awesome dance moves!"

"I don't know, she should have been here by now" Chloe sighed.

"I'll give her a call and see where she's at" Stacie said as she pulled out her phone.

The Bellas watched on as Stacie waited for Beca to pick up.

"Hey gorgeous" Stacie slurred down the phone. "Where are you? everyone's waiting on you, babe".

Chloe visibly flinched at the names Stacie was calling Beca. _'Gourgeous?Babe? Why is Stacie calling Beca that, I thought Beca told her she wasnt interested. Or at least that's what she told me. Maybe she lied, maybe she really does like Stacie.'_Chloe thought as her face fell slightly. Aubrey didn't miss this, and she started to think this may have been the wrong way to get the two together. Yes, there is a chance it will work, but she doesn't want to hurt her best friend in process.

A noise drew everyone's attention away as Beca casually strode into the apartment.

"What the hell Beca, you were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago" Aubrey said with an annoyed expression.

"Well it takes time to look this good" Beca smirked as she gestured down at her body. She was wearing a very tight pair of black skinny jeans and a low-cut red vest top with a plaid shirt opened over the top.

Stacie wasted no time in walking over to Beca and stroking her arm. "Wow Becs, you clean up nice. Those jeans are doing wonders for your ass" she said with a wink.

Beca felt a bit uncomfortable at Stacie's remark, she had talked to the taller about tonight not being a date at Bellas practice and again tonight on the phone. And what was with that wink she gave her? Chloes winks definitely put hers to shame.

"We should get going, now that everybody is here" Chloe called from the corner of the room, grabbing everyone's attention. Everyone including Beca. Her jaw dropped at the sight, Chloe looked amazing... no amazing didn't do justice to how good Chloe looked. Beca was drawn out of here daze as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder "You coming or what?" Chloe asked with a smirk - something she has picked up from the brunette.

"What..uh..yeah" Beca shook her head and smiled. Looking Chloe in the eye she added "You look really beautiful".

Chloe melted at the words. Guys called her hot all the time, and sure it was flattering, but being called beautiful made Chloe feel amazing. Even more so when Beca was the one who called her it. Chloe gave her a wide smile and said "You don't scrub up to bad yourself Mitchel, Stacie was definitely right about those jeans" she winked before giving Beca's ass a quick squeeze. Chloe then proceeded to walk out of the apartment with the rest of the Bellas, leaving Beca momentarily frozen after what had just happened. When Beca finally snapped out of it, she hurried to catch with the girls who had started separating into cabs. She saw Chloe wink at her as the red-head got into one of the cabs.

This was going to be one hell of a night.


End file.
